Vows
by bluegoldrose
Summary: GC, NSIt's a double wedding


The two brides were sitting in a room of the church. They were dressed in identical gowns. The gowns were white, low cut yet elegant, and had inch wide shoulder straps. The skirts almost touched the ground and their veils draped to their shoulders. Since the veils weren't over their faces, you could see their curled hair. In short, they looked beautiful.

"I can't believe this is happening. After all the time we've spent together, it's amazing." Catherine said.

"And just think, it almost never happened." Sara replied.

"I know," Catherine responded thoughtfully.

* * *

Six Months Earlier 

It had been a long day at work, and all of the CSI's were tense. As they sat in the break room, waiting for their shift to be over, Warrick suggested that they all go out to get a drink to relax. They all agreed to this, and they also made Warrick the designated driver. So they al piled into his car. The seating arrangement was argued over for awhile. In the end though, Sara and Catherine sat in the front with Warrick; while Grissom, Nick, and Greg sat in the back.

Once they reached a nicer looking bar, they all went in and ordered drinks and food. They all sat in a booth. Cath and Grissom were facing each other. Next to Cath sat Sara, then Greg. Across from them, sat Nick and then Warrick.

After a couple drinks, they were all feeling more relaxed. Then Warrick offered to take them all to his place, and they agreed to it. This time, Nick and Cath switched places in the car. At his house, they got pretty drunk, and they were telling dirty jokes.

Then Cath and Sara started to whisper to each other and giggle. All of the guys turned to look at them, very curious. Then the two women got up, and Sara went to Nick while Cath went to Grissom. They whispered something into their ears. Both men blushed bright red, but they quickly recovered as they pulled the women onto their laps and kissed them.

* * *

They smiled at the memories of it.

"And all we had to do was to talk about our mutual attraction of Gil. From there we figured it all out didn't we?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, but we also are forever indebted to Warrick and Greg for their help."

"I know. And I kinda feel sorry for them, I mean Warrick liked you and Greg liked me."

"All of the males liked you including Gil."

"They all liked you too, what are they going to do now that we're both taken?"

"Well I heard that Warrick and Mia have hit it off and so have Greg and Sophia."

Sara smiled, "We should get going."

They fixed each other's veils and straightened their gowns. Then they went into the hall. When the wedding march played, Brass walked them into the hall. When the wedding march played, Brass walked them down the aisle, one on each arm. The church was full of people, and flowers. Nick and Grissom stood at the front of the church dressed in tuxedos. Lindsey had been the flower girl, so she stood at the front of the church too. All of the bride's maids were dressed in lavender gowns. Friends and family of the four either stood in the wedding party, or sat in the first few rows of the church. Brass had been the diplomatic solution as to who would give them away. Neither woman had been attracted to him and both considered him to be a friend. Catherine's father Sam Braun was there, but it wouldn't have felt right if he had walked them down the aisle, since he was a criminal in their minds.

He handed Sara to Nick and Catherine to Gil. Then the grooms stood back to back, and before they said the traditional vows, they each gave personal vows. First the brides; then the grooms.

"Gil, I've known you for a long time. When we first met, I didn't like you that much. But eventually we became friends, and then our friendship grew and we became best friends. Then for awhile, you loved other women and I loved other men. But over time, I came to love you. I can't even tell when it was, because it was such a gradual thing. You were there through all of my problems in my relationships. And you've been incredible with Lindsey. We both adore you, and expect this to last forever."

"Nick, you're so incredibly loving, patient, and caring. You loved me first. You loved me when I loved someone else. And even before we dated, you put me first. I love you more than anything and anyone. You have become the light of my life. I want us to last forever."

"Catherine, my life was dull until I met you. I had no meaning and purpose. You've been my friend through so many things. You have become my heart and life. I promise to be the best husband to you and stepfather to Lindsey that I possibly can. I love you Cath. We can make us last."

"Sara, you're amazing. You are the best thing in my life, and you are my inspiration and joy. You're perfect for me. I love you more than words can express. And forever is just the beginning of us."

They were all tearing up. Then they said the traditional vows. They promised to love, honor, and cherish each other until death. They promised to be faithful, and to be there through sickness and health. Then the grooms kissed their brides.

The newlyweds separated from their embraces. Then Nick hugged Cath and Sara hugged Gil. Then everyone started hugging and shaking hands and congratulating. The four newlyweds were blissfully happy and crying. Everyone was crying. It was beautiful.

The wedding had been shortly before sunset. As they left the church, the sunset was the most beautiful. The reception lasted well into the night. Then Greg and Warrick accompanied the four to the airport, where they were going to leave on their honeymoons. They were all going to Hawaii, but they weren't staying at the same places.

During their stay in Hawaii, Catherine's mother watched Lindsey. And everything was always happy between the CSI's.

The End.


End file.
